


Soudam Oneshots

by smexygrinch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexygrinch/pseuds/smexygrinch
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Detention

𝖇𝖆𝖇𝖞 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖒𝖊𝖊𝖙 𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔𝖓𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖎𝖓 𝖉𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓

Gundham walked down the hallway, he had 'earned' detention for skipping a class, because Maga- Z needed treatment. So to say the least he was fairly annoyed, then Souda appeared in his vision. Surprisingly him and Souda started to get along well, to the point where they considered each other friends.

"Oh, greetings Pink One." 

"Dude, you can call me by my name. Anyway, where are ya headed, ya know the exits that way, right?" Souda laughed.

"It seems, I've been punished to the hellish room, that is detention, or at least that's what I think you mortals call it." He sighed, Souda giggled at Gundham's use for words.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna come with you." 

"What, why you foolish fiend?" 

"I kinda wanted to ask you if we could hang out after school, but since you have detention we could hang out there!" 

Gundham mumbled a ok behind his dark purple scarf. Souda smiled, and followed him to the classroom. But when they entered no one was there surprisingly.

"Hey! No one's here! Let's just ditch!"

"No you fiend, we'll be caught." 

"*Sigh* Ok... well at least we can talk." Souda pouted, lazily slumping his head on a desk. Gundham sat at the desk next to him laying his head towards the mechanic. Souda had a blush scattered across his face, and a faint dorky smile.

"Mortal is your face ok? It's bright red." Gundham was clearly messing with the pinkette.

"Huh?! N-No it i-isn't!" Kazuichi exclaimed, funnily his face turned redder. Gundham chuckled, and left his seat, and moved closer to Souda. Souda slowly sat up, confusion was visible on his face.

"Pink Mortal, I-I've stooped to human feelings, I l-love you...." 

Souda's eyes brightened, and he crashed into the breeder, taking him by surprise. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" He yelled into Gundham jacket, muffling him. Gundham smiled, and whispered a 'your welcome my paramore.'

"Can I stay over at your house?" He asked lifting his face out of the jacket. Gundham nodded his head, the smile stuck on his face. After around 30 minutes, they left hearing the detention bell ring. They walked to Gundham's home, because it was close to the school, and neither of them owned cars. Gundham unlocked the door to his house, and was greeted by his mother.

"Ah, Hello mother" He said, surprised by her embrace, then her eyes met Souda's.

"Oh, who's this?" Gundham glanced over at Souda, and he nodded his head.

"U-Um, this is m-my lover Kazuichi Souda." They both blush, as he stutters. Mrs. Gundham smiles, and hugs Kazuichi, Souda returned the hug.

"Well you two can stay in Gundham's room!" She happily cheered. Souda smiled, and thanked her.

"Your moms nice." Souda added randomly, as they entered Gundham's room. 

"I suppose she is, what of your kin?" He asked sitting on his bed inviting Souda to sit by him.

"W-Well, I can't really remember my mom, my dad misses her but we got through it. We're not too close to other family members, so it's just me and my dad." He said, sitting by Gundham.

"I apologize for asking."

"No it's fine, I'm glad I told you." 

Souda face turned red as he leaned over, and planted a kiss on Gundham's cheek. Gundham shot up, his face a bright red, as Souda giggled.

HAHHAAHAHAHH I'M DONE


	2. Spaghet🙃🍝

s o m e b o d y t o u c h a m y s p a g h e t

Gundham finished making spaghetti, and called Souda.

"Oooo, it looks good! Thanks Gundy!" Gundham blushed. They laid down on the couch, and switched through different channels, until they saw Lady and The Tramp. The scene where Lady and Tramp shared a noodle played. Souda looked over at Gundham, he poked his shoulder, and picked up a single noodle.

"Hm-" Gundham was cut off by a giggle from seeing Souda with a noodle sticking out of his mouth. Gundham stuck the noodle in his mouth, and their lips connected. Their faces were a tinted pink after, Souda laid on Gundham's lap, tiredly yawning. Gundham softly smiled, and played with his neon colored hair.

sorry for it being short, i just wanted to write down this idea ╏ , ͡° ╭ ͟ʖ╮ ͡° , ╏


	3. Party (Collage AU)🙃🎉

𝙞 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙣 𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥 𝙬𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙

Recently Ibuki announced she would be hosting a party in her shared dorm (shared with Mikan). Gundham and Kazuichi recently came out as boyfriends, and mostly everyone was excepting.

"Hamster-Chan can we go?" Souda begged his boyfriend.

"Hmph, I find no interest in going to a social event, involving alcoholic beverages. But I will go if it makes you happy." He grumbled, Souda beamed, and attacked his boyfriend with a hug.

"Oh! We should get ready! Ibuki said it was casual right?" Souda was rushing from corner to corner of their dorm, searching for available clothes. Gundham grabbed the rushing mechanic, and clothes for the both of them.

Gundham grabbed the rushing mechanic, and clothes for the both of them  
"Ah, thanks Gundy!" He said as he slipped the clothes on. 

"Alright are my Paramore, are you ready?" Souda eagerly nodded his head. They walked across the hallway to Ibuki and Mikan's dorm. They opened the door to Ibuki yelling her music, Fuyuhiko drunk, along with Nagito, Akane, and Nekomaru.

"How are they already drunk?!" Souda yelled over the music. Gundham shrugged, and they entered the dorm. 

30 minutes passed, and Souda was bored out of his mind, Gundham had left to use the bathroom. He looked over at the cooler full of beer. Screw it, today's Friday.. That was his final sober thought. Gundham left the bathroom and saw Souda downing a beer with Ibuki, and Fuyuhiko cheering him on, even more drunk. 

"Hey, sorry I just got bored while you were gone." He said.

"Do you want one?" He said, holding one up to him, Gundham sighed and took it. Gundham had 3 beers, and no one kept track of how much Souda had drank. 

"Heyyyy Gundyyyy~ did I *hic* tell you how *hic* sexy you are?" He slurred, Gundham blushed, but realized Souda was too drunk. Before he could get Souda to leave, Kazuichi rushed to the bathroom, and Gundham followed. He was hunched over a toilet, regretting drinking. He held his hair back, and rubbed his back. Souda leaned against Gundham, hiccuping and crying.

"*Sigh* My Paramore, let's head to our dorm." He picked up the drunken mess, and laid him in bed. He laid down beside him, cuddling him, and leaving little kisses on his tear stained cheeks.


	4. Horror Movie🌺🙃(Short)

"SHIT!" Souda yelled, hiding his face in Gundham's scarf. Gundham laughed at his boyfriends profanity. Then another jumpscare popped up, and Gundham squeezed Souda tighter, out of fear, Souda also clinged tighter to Gundham. After the movie ended, Souda stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep, along with Gundham.

"I never thought you'd be scared of a horror movie." Souda commented, turning around to face him. Gundham blushed, and covered his face with their blanket. Souda laughed, and apologized for making fun of the breeder. 

"It's ok my paramour. I suppose it is surprising I was afraid of such a childish jumpscare." He laughed. Souda cuddled up to Gundham, and started kissing him. They continued doing fluffy couple things until they fell asleep.

sorry about it being short, but at least its finally not angst!


	5. Summoning🖤😈

b̴̡̨̡̛͇̣̣̹̘͖͋̈́̾͌̊́͑̈́u̴͇̗͔̬̝͍͈̇͋͂̽͗̂̎̀̇t̴͔̞̟͚̞̳̀̉͐̉̐̈́̍̕ͅ ̴̨̢̹̱̱̋̈̋̈́̊̌ͅͅt̵̹̲̦̹͇͊͋͑̓̕o̷̞̪̣͇͗̔́̉̓̓̆ṋ̷̡̢̌̓̓͐͋͊͠͝ȉ̴̧̮͉̙̭̤g̵̡̞̮̟̟̞͇̫̚ḣ̸̢̪̱̤͉̬͎̙͗̃̃̋́t̶̡̧̺̙̊͌̿̈̄̚̕̕ ̴̢̢̝͔̘͙̆̉y̷͇͈̠̱̯͎͎͕̔͛̋̒̈́͘͜͠ͅö̸̲́̈͂̀̑̒̀̓u̴̖̭̹̥̜̇͊̔ ̵̫̼͕̪͖͖͙͇̂̈́̈́̿͗̌̅̚b̴̘̼̝̯͈͈͉̝̟̎̍̒é̶̡̥̗̖͇͓̫̌̒̒̏͌̓͝͝l̴̡͍̯̘̫̪̖͠o̶̪̍̃n̷͚̦̝̉́͆̋̒͛͋̌ĝ̷̯͛̕ ̶̡̢̛̗̻̩͌͋͌̊̋t̶̹̿͆̌͌̊̕ö̶̗̯͉̗ ̶̻̭͉͉̞̋̈́͋͒̓̑̊̉͗̒m̸̛̗̓͠e̴͍̞̽͊͋͂͝

"

Gundham are you ready to preform the seance?" Sonia asked her friend, as he nodded his head, bringing down more supplies. They sat across from each other, and connected hands.

"Serpents, and Spiders......." They continued the chant (im too afraid to write the whole thing, i believe in the supernatural, and im paranoid) Nothing out of the normal happened, patently they waited, until they heard a crash in the corner of the basement.

"Damn it-" Gundham sat up, cautiously walking over to the sound. He suddenly jumped back, yelling curses, Sonia ran over to the yelling breeder. She screamed, as she saw a pink haired demon, laying on the floor rubbing his head. Gundham stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Sonia ran upstairs, to warn Gundham's mother of what was in the basement.

The demon nervously stared at the shocked breeder. "I-I did it.. but why do I feel these m-mortal emotions of fear?" He pondered out loud.

"Maybe because I'm straight from Hell, and at any moment I could possess you?" He joked, Gundham rolled his eyes.  
"Ha! Such a mediocre demon could not do such a thing to The Great Gundham Tanaka!" 

"Mediocre?! I've been a Demon of Hell for 11 years!" He exclaimed, flames noticeable in his black soulless eyes. 

"What's your immortal name, anyway, I might recognize you better."

"I'm Kazuichi Souda!" He smiled placing his hands on his hips, his tail swishing back and forth. 

"I've never heard of you in any of my studys of the supernatural." Gundham deadpanned. Souda give a disappointed sigh, and his tail drooped. 

"Well, am I doing good?"

"Good? With what?" Gundham asked lifting his non-existent eyebrow. 

"Being a demon, and all, I knew I scared you, but am I doing good?" Souda asked, suddenly getting excited, as brought his fists up to his chest, and getting closer to him.

"To put it lightly, I was, and still am disappointed." 

"T-That wasn't light at all!" Souda whined, looking down. Gundham chuckled, and then his mother came rushing downstairs. She screamed, and nearly fainted at the sight she saw. 

"I'm sorry!" Kazuichi yelled, covering his face. The three of them stared at the quivering demon. 

"Are you sure you've been a demon for 11 mortal years?"

"I lied I just started.." 

abrupt ending sorry guys i couldn't finish it


	6. Adoption🌺

♥𝐰𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬♥

"Hey Gundham?" Souda asked his husband, who was across the kitchen heating up leftovers for the two of them. 

"What's your query my Paramore?"

"Have you ever considered adoption?" He asked bluntly, Gundham blushed and looked away.

"Maybe once or twice, why?" He said placing their dishes on the table, Souda's face flushed, he took in a deep breath.

"Well I found this adoption center, and I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to adopt a kid.." Gundham smiled, and hugged his lover tightly.

"But we should probably put more research into it, rather than just jumping into it." Gundham suggested, letting go of Souda and sitting in a chair. Souda made a 'mhm' sound as he dug into his food.

Time Skip to a few months after research etc

Today would be the day they would meet, and adopt their daughter. Souda nervously squeezed Gundham's hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I just hope I'm a good dad." 

"I couldn't think of a better one, my Paramour."

"Thanks, your gonna be a great dad too."

"Ok are you two ready to meet her?" She asked, they both nodded their heads.

"This is Akari, Akari say hi to your new dads." A small girl stood there, around 4 or 5, she had white hair with little black streaks. She nervously waved her hand at them, and walked over. Then she started smiling, realizing that she was actually going to get adopted, and hugged the couple. 

Souda was aweing and nearly crying, meanwhile Gundham was struggling not to tell her his skin was poisonous, because Souda told him it was scare her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kazuichi asked her, she nodded excitedly.

Akari went on to be the Ultimate Stage Performer, and lived a happy life

wow did i seriously publish like 3 chapters in one day, does anyone want a part two of this?


	7. He's gone...🥀🖤

𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞.....

I still can't believe he's gone, he shouldn't have been the one to go.... I should have been the one to go-

"Souda. The funerals soon, you should get ready." Miss Sonia said, she gave me a sympathetic smile, and left. I let out a shaky breath, and took a shower. 

I held the black suit in my arms, I struggled to put the suit on, I thought of him, how he would laugh at my struggle, and eventually help me out. I looked in the mirror, I looked like shit.... dry tears covered my inhumanly pale face, and I looked like I didn't take care of myself for a week, which wasn't a wrong observation.

"Daddy?" I turned around to see our son, we had adopted him last year. He was holding his suit, clearly not knowing what to do with it.

"I need help with my suit." He said, holding it up to me.

"Ok kiddo, come here." It took a minute, but I eventually got it on him. We left our small house, his small hand squeezed mine, I smiled at him, and told him 'It's ok, Papa will always be with us.' Though deep down I knew it wouldn't be, I have no idea what I'm going to do without him.

"You two look good." Miss Sonia said, smiling trying her hardest to cheer us up.

"Thanks Sonia..." She invited us into her car, I sat by her, my son sitting in the back playing with the bear Gundham gave him. I smiled fondly at him, at least he isn't bawling right now. We arrived, I opened the door, then opened the door where Hyde was. (thats the sons name)

"Hyde, come on, it's time, you can bring teddy with you." I told him, he nervously looked at me, and took my hand.

"Daddy, I'm scared, where will Papa be?" He said his voice quivering.

"It's ok kiddo, Papa is in a very happy place, one day we'll go there, but not soon." 

"Then why did Papa have to go so soon?" 

"I-I don't know, he just did." Tears started to build up, but I quickly blinked them away.

We entered the funeral home, his body was laying in the casket, he looked peaceful. Hyde started crying, and hid his head in my coat. I wrapped my arms around him, I started crying too. I bent down to his level, and held him close. Sonia wrapped her arms around the two of us, three of us cried the entire casket viewing.

Gundham's mother ran into the funeral home, she covered her mouth crying along with us. 

Then the other guests entered being, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Yuri (Peko and Fuyuhiko's kid), Nagito, and Hajime.

Fuyuhiko patted my back, and Peko hugged me. Yuri was talking, and trying to cheer up Hyde. Nagito and Hajime hugged us.

Then the speeches came up, the only productive thing I've done this miserable week was write my speech for my husband. Gundham's mother gave her's first, having to pause once or twice to cry. My turn was next, with was on behalf of me and Hyde, since Hyde is 6.

"I met Gundham in high school, at first we didn't get along. We fought over Miss. Sonia, so much." The comment earned a small laugh from the audience.

"Then I caught feelings for him, I confessed to him, after a dare at a party. We dated for 4 years, then he proposed, our marriage was one of the greatest times of my life, except when Fuyuhiko got drunk, and nearly wrecked the wedding." I added on a lighter note, trying to lighten the other's moods. 

"1 year later we decided we wanted a kid, but we were cis men. So we adopted our wonderful child Hyde." (quick note: Hyde knows he adopted, he was adopted when he was 5) Hyde blushed from the attention, and hid his face with his bear. 

"Everything was grate, Peko and Fuyuhiko had a kid. But G-Gundham came into contact with a extremely poisonous snake, and was bitten. He died almost instantly..... I hope he's happy where he is now, with everyone he's lost.... I-I love you s-so much.." I couldn't speak anymore, sobs could only escape my mouth. Hyde ran up to the stage, and hugged my leg, I picked him up and held him closer.

The burial started, the limos drove us there. Hyde fell asleep on my leg, his breath peacefully inhaling and exhaling. 

His body was slowly lowered into the grave, I sobbed covering my face as best as I could. Hyde stood there clutching onto the bear, and holding Sonia's hand.

It was all over...... he's gone...... forever.......


	8. Hanahaki🥀🖤

s̶t̶r̶u̶m̶m̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶g̶e̶r̶s̶

🛑STOP BEFORE YOU CONTINUE THIS HAS VOMITING, PANIC ATTACKS, AND GORE IN IT🛑

Souda stared at Gundham, the choking feeling overtook him again, thorns scratching his throat. One petal escaped his mouth, as he instantly grabbed it, holding it tightly in his hand. Damn, why did I come here... 

"Kazuichi! Come on! Stop being so mopey!!!" Ibuki called over to him. Souda sighed, and walked over to the scene kid.

"What are we even going to do?" He said looking around at the partying students.

"Spin the bottle of course!!!" 

"Great..." fuck.

"OKAYY EVERYONE! COME AND PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" She happily cheered. 

"Who's going first?" Akane asked.

"Hmmmmm... Ibuki will!" She spun the bottle, and it landed on Mikan, she kissed her lips. Nagito landed on Hajime, Akane landed on Nekomaru, and so on. Everything was relatively fine, until it was Gundham's turn. Souda watched the bottle, his nervousness growing and growing.

Sonia...... it landed on Sonia

He blushed, and crawled over to her, kissing her lips. Kazuichi dashed to the bathroom, not caring who was calling him. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten petals fell from his mouth, he puked, petals more than he could count came out, blood staining them a dark pink. He started crying, laying his head on the toilet. 

Then he noticed something.... one flower, it ripped through his skin, it was a beautiful dark purple and black rose.

one flower, it ripped through his skin, it was a beautiful dark purple and black rose  
"Souda?" He heard Fuyuhiko call his name. He panicked, but in his panic he wasn't able to do anything. 

"WHAT THE FU-" Souda covered his mouth, he slapped it off.

"W-What happened..?"

"I-I have hanahaki....." He muttered, darting his eyes away.

"Oh I heard about that." There was an awkward silence after his comment.

"Do you want to be alone?" Souda nodded his head. He continued to lay his head down on the toilet. Tears continued to fall, he covered his eyes, letting out uncontrollable sobs. The memory repeating over and over, he puked again, then he felt something large in his throat. He started coughing, and gagging, until a large, black-purple rose fell from his mouth, blood dripping from his mouth.

Souda shakily sat against the bathroom door, looking down at the rose. He used some toilet paper to wipe the blood from his mouth. A ring was heard from his phone, he unlocked it, and saw a message from Ibuki.

Ibuki: Heyyy where did ya run off to? I know you like Gundham but its boring without you!!!

Souda: Sorry im just feeling sick, i think im gonna head home

Ibuki: Awwwwwwww ok ill see you later then!

Souda shut off his phone, putting it in his pocket, he flushed the toilet, and left to his dorm. He collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, until he fell asleep.


	9. Cursive Tutoring🌺

𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝔀𝓸 𝓸𝓯 𝓾𝓼

Souda groaned smacking his head on his desk. He was staying after-class, due to him struggling at writing cursive. He heard someone enter the classroom, as he shot up.

"Shark mortal?" Oh of course it was him.

"What do you want??" 

"Nothing, I merely wanted to know who it was." He said, leaving the classroom after grabbing a bag of sunflower seeds. Souda oddly felt sad. It's probably just because I'm alone. But his mind wasn't settled, he sighed tapping his pencil against his temple.

"Do you need help?" Souda leapt out of his seat, and glared at the person who scarred him.

"Gundham?! Why do you want to help me?!" He yelled, stuffing his hands into his pockets angrily.

"I pity you." He said, his voice lacked any amusement.

"If you think that, then don't help!!" 

"Well, you clearly look like you need it."

"Whatever!" Gundham rolled his eyes, and scooted a chair over to Souda's desk. He started erasing the entire paper, Souda's eyes shot open.

"Dude!" 

"Be quiet." Kazuichi looked away, he felt hurt, and he hated it. Tears started to threaten to fall, he tried to blink them away. Gundham looked over, and a look of regret started to form on his face.

"I'm sorry. Look watch how to do it." He said trying a lighter tone of voice. Souda watched, and tried copying it, it was sloppy, but looked a little better. They worked for a few more hours, and eventually it was over.

"Thanks man, I- you didn't need to do that for me. I mean I've been treating you like shit all year, and I don't get why your-"

"It's fine, I'm glad you let me help." 

"Do want to go out to dinner somewhere, we've been here for a while." Souda asked leaning against his desk.

"S-Sure." Gundham stuttered, covering his flustered face. Kazuichi smiled, and took him by the hand, and sped out of the school.

"Mortal slow down!"

"Ah, sorry." Souda said rubbing his neck. They left school, and ended up having ice cream.

Time Skip

"Thanks for helping me Gundy!"

"'Gundy'?!" Gundham exclaimed, flustered at the nickname.

"I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to."

"No, no it's fine."

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Gundy!" Kazuichi said, hugging the breeder, Gundham's face flushed, and he hugged back.

i brainstormed this while practicing cursive for school-


	10. Stress🖤

𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓲𝓽 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓘 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓫𝓾𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓷?

TW: Smoking, fighting, depending on substances due to mental issues, feelings of worthlessness

Souda didn't see his boyfriend all day at school, so he wandered around at the end of the day, looking for the breeder. He heard talking from the bathroom.

"I'd honestly never thought you'd smoke." Fuyuhiko?

"I suppose so, but I thank you for letting me do this." Gundham?!?!? He didn't know what to do, should he wait for him to leave, or walk in?

"So what made you want to?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I've been dealing with some form of stress." Souda felt sick, learning that his boyfriend was struggling with something. Why didn't I see it earlier!? Kazuichi walked into the bathroom, pretending like he never heard their conversation. Gundham froze, he threw the cigarette in the trash. Fuyuhiko looked shocked, but a little bit awkward too.

"M-My Paramour I can explain!"

"It's ok, can we just talk?" Souda said trying to remain calm, Gundham nodded and followed him to the hallway.

"Babe I heard your whole conversation, why are you so stressed?" Gundham froze again, and let out a sigh.

"I-I.... I have been feeling like I've been lacking worth.." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Souda wrapped around Gundham, he rubbed his back as the breeder cried.

"Your worth more than anything... I-I don't know what to say I'm sorry!" Kazuichi cried clutching onto the breeder harder. Gundham kissed his forehead, and comforted him, along Kazuichi doing the same.

sorry for posting a lot of angst, i have so many drafts and its so messy (￣ー￣;)


	11. Safe With You🌺🖤

𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶

MAJOR TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, AND FORGETTING TO EAT

Also a quick A/N just because Kazuichi was in a abusive relationship with a woman does NOT mean I am making him "unmanly" or "feminine" ANYONE can be abused by ANY gender.

Gundham returned home, tired from working. He was greeted with his son Haruki.

"Greetings my son, how was your day?" He asked picking up him, and walking upstairs to where Kazuichi presumably was.

"It was good, but daddy was crying again.." Gundham looked down, and smiled softly.

"It's ok I will talk to him." His son smiled, and jumped out of his arms to play with his toys.

"My Paramour?" Souda looked up, he looked strained and tired.

"Hey Gundy.." Gundham hugged his boyfriend tightly, as Souda continued to cry.

"Shhhhh, my paramour don't worry that beast will burn in the darkest corner of Hell." Souda weakly smiled. 

"The court will probably rule her to have custody over Haruki...." He sighed, he started crying again. Gundham held the shaking mechanic closer, whispering comforting words to him. 

Gundham and Souda reviewed their documents, Souda stayed up all night typing more information.

"Kazuichi my love, please you need rest. Our mortal is worried about you." Gundham asked standing over the slouched pinkette. 

"I know, but I need to finish these."

"The paper are due in a month love." Gundham said, picking up the surprisingly light mechanic.

"You feel light, did you eat today?" Gundham asked, his voice was laced was concern. 

"N-No... I-I'm sorry ok!!" He confessed, throwing his arms over his face trembling. Gundham had a sad expression, but hugged his lover.

"It's ok, but you are eating tomorrow." Souda nodded, and slipped into bed with the breeder. Gundham kissed his cheek.

"Good night my love, I will return, I am just sending the small mortal to bed." 

"Ok, night babe..." He said starting to drift off.

god you guys im so sorry for so much angst


End file.
